Project Summary/Abstract This is a competitive renewal of an alcohol research training program (T32) currently in its 14th year to continue an exceptional track record of training alcohol researchers by supporting four predoctoral and four postdoctoral fellows per year, with each being appointed to the training grant for two years. This training program is directed by Dr. Edward Riley of San Diego State University (SDSU) and co-directed by Dr. Susan Tapert from the University of California San Diego (UCSD). The training faculty consists primarily of researchers affiliated with the SDSU/UCSD Joint Doctoral Program (JDP) in Clinical Psychology. The JDP provides a unique opportunity for the training of doctoral students in the Science/Practitioner (Boulder) model and is consistently ranked as one of the top clinical psychology doctoral programs in the U.S. The model is guided by the conviction that a solid foundation in the science of psychology is essential for the modern clinical psychologist. Further, a rigorous scientific core, including the commitment to empirically based knowledge and the development of research skills, is regarded to be fundamental in educating clinical psychologists. Finally, given that trainees acquire both scientific and clinical skills, this model is consistent with the NIH goal of translating research to the clinic. The environment for this training at both SDSU and UCSD is rich with resources, skilled mentors, ample research funding, and a collegial atmosphere that encourages collaborative studies. This training program is designed to prepare fellows for careers in academic settings with specialization in the alcohol research field. The specific training encompasses a broad range of alcohol-related research, including areas such as neural risk factors and consequences of alcohol exposure, fetal alcohol spectrum disorders, and adolescent substance use. Predoctoral students receive didactic training in the behavioral sciences and in alcohol and other substance use and related disorders. The postdoctoral fellows receive similar types of varied training with a more individualized approach, tailored to their needs and expectations within the broad field of alcohol research. Since this training program began in 2002, it has undergone constant refinement, and will continue to do so, to meet the needs of the trainees and the evolving addictions research field. Importantly, its graduates are making their way in the academic world with considerable success. Their experience as fellows on this T32 has provided the trainees with the scientific discipline necessary to be successful academic researchers and the clinical skills to ask applicable and relevant questions regarding alcohol and other substance use and use disorders.